Konoha Pet Show
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: Konoha is having its very first petshow and Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and Yondaime are entering in it. What sorts of trouble will their pets bring upon the show? Rated T for some swearing and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Here's an odd Team Yondaime fanfic I thought of when travelling on an airplane to keep me amused. It was meant to be more of a one shot, but too many ideas came into my head, so it turned into a bit of a longer fanfic. There aren't enough fanfics for Team Yondaime, especially ones that aren't one-shots, so here's one more to add to the collection! (Or not…) Well, hope you enjoy the oddness.

(Numbers in brackets mean that there are notes below at the bottom.)

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is owned by the almighty Masashi Kishimoto._

Upon a sunny day in Konoha, Konoha's Yellow Flash, or also known as Yondaime which he will be referred as in this story, had called upon his three students to meet him at their training spot as he had something interesting to tell them. Rin stood there, cheerful smiling as she awaited the news. Kakashi stared blankly at the ground, scraping some dirt with his sandal. Obito was running towards his team, late as usual with an excuse ready to give, but their sensei held up his hand to silence the young Uchiha when he began to speak.

"Alright team, the reason I called you guys here is because Konoha is holding its very first pet show tomorrow for young ninja like yourself. I have decided to enter all three of you into it." Yondaime told his team, grinning.

"What?!" Obito cried, quite dumbfounded with what he had just heard. "We have pet shows in our village?"

"A pet show? How wonderful!" Rin exclaimed, clearly excited about this as she clasped her hands together.

Kakashi just stood there silently, not saying a word as Yondaime continued.

"You can each bring one pet to be registered into the pet show. Throughout the day, you will demonstrate to other contestants and judges on what your pet can do. There'll be different categories, like obedience, best groomed pet, racing, best tricks, and so on. For each category you win in, you will get a prize and a week off from missions! Sound interesting yet?"

"Oh yes! It definitely sounds like a lot of fun." Rin chimed.

"Whatever," Kakashi replied. "I'm not complaining."

"A week off sounds great, sensei! But…" Obito trailed off.

"What's the problem, Obito?" Yondaime asked. "Don't you have a pet?"

"Of course I do! And I'm going to win!" Obito recovered, quickly erasing all signs of worry from his face.

"Alright then. Great!" Yondaime smiled. "We'll meet back here tomorrow morning at 10:00 with our pets. See you then!"

With that said, Yondaime poofed away, leaving his three students standing there.

Obito turned to face his two team-mates. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go teach my pet some new tricks now, not that my pet isn't brilliant enough already, but I do want to make sure that I win that week off!" Obito announced, grinning, but also sweating a bit. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!" He cried as he took off at full speed towards his home.

"That boasting idiot, biting off more than he can chew. He probably doesn't even own a decent pet." Kakashi muttered.

"Knowing Obito, I'm sure he'll have something interesting for us to see tomorrow." Rin chuckled as they both began making their way to their homes.

Obito, still running back to his home, was in a panic. "Oh man, what'll I do? I was an idiot back there, bragging about a pet when I don't even have one!"

Panting, Obito stopped running to catch his breath as he reached the footbridge. He leaned over the railing, staring into the water where many fish swam around below.

"It's not as if I can ask my parents to buy me a pet tonight. And even if they did, it's not like the pet would be able to do any cool tricks by tomorrow." Obito sighed, shaking his head. "But I've got to get something!"

He continued to stare into the water for a long time, hoping an idea would come to him any time soon before the sun would finish setting.

"Hey! I've got a great idea!" Obito cried, hastily jumping from his leaning position on the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Yondaime, Kakashi, and Rin were waiting at the training spot with their pets. And yes, even Yondaime had brought a pet as well.

"He's late again, sensei." Kakashi growled impatiently.

"Don't worry. He'll be here eventually." Yondaime said in his carefree mood. "Speak of the devil, here he comes now!"

And surely enough, Obito was bounding towards them, panting, but grinning as he dragged something on a leash behind him.

"Glad you could make it, Obito!" Yondaime grinned as Obito stopped in front of him. "This here is my frog, 'Tama'."

Yondaime held up a red frog that was about the size of 'Gamakichi'(1) for Obito to see. It croaked loudly and caught a passing-by fly with its tongue.

"And this here is Taro!" Rin said to Obito, smiling as she held up a small cage where a brown hamster poked its small head out of the wood shavings to get a better look at Obito. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, he's cute alright." Obito commented. "In a smelly rodent-like way." He added under his breath, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the cage.

"Have you seen Kakashi's pet yet? It's really cute!" Rin told Obito, pointing to Kakashi's pet.

"What the hell is that thing you've got there?" Obito cried, pointing at the pet tucked under Kakashi's arm.

"It's a dog, obviously." Kakashi replied to state the obvious.

Obito stared at small orange and white shiba-inu (2) as it stared back at him. The little dog had black beady eyes, a mouth full of small, sharp, pointy teeth with saliva continuously dripping out.

"Has that thing had its rabies shots yet?" Obito asked, frowning at the drooling dog.

"For you information, yes he has." Kakashi replied, somewhat irritated by the silly question. "It's just a phase he's going through. He'll be out of it within a few weeks."

"Yeah, sure. What's that mutt's name anyways?"

"His name is 'Jin-bei'."

" 'Jin-bei'? What kind of a stupid name is that?" Obito frowned.

"And might I ask what "brilliant" name you gave to your so-called "pet" you have there on that leash?" Kakashi challenged, pointing down at Obito's "pet".

Yondaime and Rin looked down as well to see a fish tied to the leash.

"Oh! His name is 'Gin'(3), which suits him perfectly don't you think?" Obito grinned. "Isn't he the best pet ever?"

Yondaime, Kakashi, and Rin stared at 'Gin' the fish sceptically as it lay there, not moving and mouth gaping open. A pregnant silence filled the air as Yondaime and Rin tried to find something to say to Obito.

"You took a fish out of the water and tied a leash to it…" Kakashi said, breaking the momentary silence. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber."

"Hey, shut up! You're just jealous!" Obito shot back.

"Oh yeah. I'm jealous alright," Kakashi replied sarcastically. "I've always wanted an aquatic meal tied to a leash for a pet."

"Well, you'll definitely be jealous once I show you what he can do!" Obito announced, turning to look down at his fish. "Gin, do a back flip!"

Obito stood there, finger pointing in command. But the fish just lay there.

"Wow, I smell talent here." Kakashi said in sarcasm once again.

"I smell something rotting." Yondaime stated.

Obito lightly tugged the leash and sent the fish flipping into the air. "There! You see? He did it! It just takes a little time for him to respond, that's all!"

"It didn't flip Obito, you just moved the leash!" Rin contradicted.

"Face it, Obito. Your pet sucks."

"Oh yeah? And what can that slobber bag of yours that you call a dog do?" Obito challenged.

"You want to see? I'll show you then." Kakashi replied. He looked down at his dog and commanded, "Jin-bei, speak!"

The dog under Kakashi's arm that had been quiet during the whole time suddenly gave off two sharp barks, sending saliva flying from his mouth into Obito's face. Obito growled as he wiped off the dog slobber with his coat sleeve.

"Ok, so your dog can drool a waterfall and spit a mile, big deal! At least Gin is cute. Your dog is fuc-" Obito began but was cut off by Yondaime.

"Watch your language, Obito!" Yondaime warned, knowing what naughty word Obito was about to use.

"…At least Gin is cute. Your dog is real fugly! Now let's go sign up our pets!" Obito said, quickly changing the subject.

"Obito, I can't sign up that fish for the pet show." Yondaime sighed, shaking his head.

"Why not? What's wrong with Gin?" Obito cried, getting angry.

"Obito, your fish is dead!" Rin cried exasperatedly. "You weren't supposed to take it out of the water! You can't sign up dead animals for a pet show!"

Obito stared at Rin for a moment and then turned to stare down at Gin.

"I'll be right back!" Obito shouted as he dropped the leash holding the fish and took off.

Yondaime chuckled, "Man, that boy is sure a riot!"

"No, he's an idiot." Kakashi corrected as he let his now frantically barking dog, Jin-bei, down on the ground to chew on Obito's abandoned pet.

_To be continued..._

So what did you guys think of that? All I can say that is boredom brings insanity. Please give me some reviews. It'll make my day!

Notes:

(1) Gamakichi is the small orange frog that Naruto keeps unintentionally summoning, just in case anyone's forgotten or doesn't know.

(2) A Shiba-inu is a small breed of dog that's popular and well known in Japan and well-known outside of Japan as well. Short, small build, pointy ears, curly tail. Do a google image search if you want an image of what it looks like.

(3)'Gin' is Japanese for 'silver', suiting a name for a fish rather well, or so Obito thinks.

Another note: 'Jin-bei' is not a Japanese name, but it really doesn't matter, does it? Not all of the pet names will be Japanese in this story. Some of them have to be goofy foreign names to make this amusing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, here's chapter 2. I only got one review for chapter 1. Quite pathetic really, but I'd like to thank the person who reviewed. So...thank you person! Everyone else, please review. Even constructive criticism is great.

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto._

Fifteen minutes later, Team Yondaime was still at their training spot, still waiting for Obito.

"Obito better hurry up if he wants to enter the pet show." Yondaime said out loud, their time running out.

Rin had meanwhile had gotten her hamster, Taro, out of his cage and was running over a few tricks with him. "Kakashi, look what Taro can do!" Rin called out, hoping to get the silver haired-chunin's attention. Rin moved her finger in a circle in front of Taro's face, causing the hamster in response to do a somersault. Kakashi seemed hardly interested though.

"Hey Kakashi, can you show me one of your puppy's tricks?" Rin asked, trying to re-enforce conversation once again.

Kakashi nodded, turning to his pet and ordered, "Jin-bei! Kill!"

The little dog ran off into the bushes barking and snarling and shortly afterwards came back out, carrying a dead, bloody rabbit in his mouth.

"Good boy! You're going to make a great ninken(1) one day." Kakashi rewarded the dog with a pat on the head. "With that trick, Jin-bei will surely win the competition."

Rin and Yondaime chuckled half-heartedly, not having the heart to tell Kakashi that the judges at the pet show wouldn't be looking for that kind of talent in a pet.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

Kakashi, Rin, and Yondaime turned their heads in the direction where the shout came from. They saw Obito running towards them, covered in scratches and holding something white and fluffy in his arms.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Obito panted as he arrived, grinning.

"Obito, please don't tell me that you picked that poor cat off the street just now!" Rin cried in exasperation.

"Well, I won't lie. I did take it off the street, but I needed a pet badly and this kitty needed love!"

"Yeah, needed love indeed." Kakashi muttered, eyeing the numerous cat scratches on Obito.

"Now without further ado, let me introduce to you Pickles!" Obito announced as he held the fat, fluffy, white cat up high. It wasn't pretty; especially since its fat, squashed-in face gave the impression like the cat had just ran smack into a wall. The hastily tied purple bow around its neck didn't help either.

Kakashi stared at Obito and the disgruntled cat. "...'Pickles'? What kind of an idiot would name their cat 'Pickles'?"

"Oh yeah? And what kind of a loser would name their dog 'Jin-bei'?" Obito retorted, clearly offended.

"He does have a point." Yondaime mused, scratching the back of his head.

"Who? Obito or Kakashi?" Rin questioned, unsure of which boy Yondaime was talking about.

"Anyways, we should really be getting to the pet show now. We're late enough as it is." Yondaime announced, stepping in between the two boys before the argument could get physical. "Its time to head out now."

With their pets in hand, Team Yondaime headed from their training grounds to a grassy field near the gates of village where the pet show was held. Large signs and balloons were set up, making it obvious where the pet show was located. They spotted the registration desk and stepped up to it where a grouchy looking, middle-aged lady sat.

"You're late you know." The lady scolded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. There were some, uh...slight complications that held us up." Yondaime smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head. "I'd like to enter my three genin students-"

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly, giving off a loud "ahem!" as he glared at his sensei.

"Oh, I mean, I'd like to enter my two genin students and one chunin student into the pet show please." Yondaime corrected.

Obito rolled his eyes and Yondaime chuckled as they saw a more proud look appear on Kakashi's face.

The lady took out a clipboard and looked at Rin. "Name?"

"Rin."

"And your pet?"

"Taro!" Rin replied brightly, holding up the hamster cage.

"No, I meant _what is_ your pet. I can't tell what's in that cage of yours. For all I know, it could be an overgrown cockroach!" The lady scoffed. "Silly girl."

Rin looked down at her feet, looking very embarrassed and on the verge of tears. Yondaime stepped in, covering for Rin. "She'd like to register her hamster, ma'am."

"Did I ask you, blondie?" The lady scowled.

Yondaime, taken aback, quickly shut his mouth and stood there silently.

"Would you like to be in the pet tricks competition?" The lady asked. Rin silently nodded as the lady recorded Rin's name and her pet down on a clipboard. She then gave Rin her nametag.

"Alright, you can proceed to the pet show now." The lady instructed, lazily pointing her thumb to the area behind the registration table. "Now move along. Next!"

Kakashi stepped up with his dog, Jin-bei, sitting upon his head.

"Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"And your pet?"

"A dog. A shiba-inu breed to be exact."

"Did I ever ask you for its breed?"

"No, but maybe I feel like telling it, you old cow."

"Kakashi, behave yourself!" Yondaime warned.

"And your pet's name?" The lady asked.

"Jin-bei."

"Jin-bei...that's sure an odd name." The lady commented. "You're pretty funny, kid. I like you."

"And you're not funny. I _don't_ like you." Kakashi growled.

"Oh Kakashi, really!" Yondaime groaned, eyeing the people in line behind them staring at Kakashi in annoyance. Obito seemed to be the only one who was paying no attention to all of this, as he was preoccupied with keeping his cat still.

"Ok Mr. attitude, would you like to enter the pet tricks competition?"

"Yes, I would." Kakashi replied more politely. The Lady signed his and Jin-bei's name on the clipboard.

"Here's your name tag, kid. Now get in there." The lady said as she gave Kakashi his nametag and shooed the proud chunin off. "Next!"

"Obito, that's you. Make it quick so we don't hold up the line." Yondaime told his student.

Obito stepped forward, holding his struggling cat.

"Alright, hurry up and make this real fast kid, 'cause we're running behind schedule. Name?"

"Pickles!" Obito grinned, unaware that he was supposed to give his name first, not his pet's name.

The lady stared at Obito for a moment before deciding that either the kid was playing a joke, or that he was some crazy foreigner who just moved into the village. The lady shrugged, not caring either way and recorded Obito's name down as "Pickles".

"And your pet's name?"

"I already told you, it's Pickles!"

"You named your pet after yourself? Sheesh, you're even weirder than that other kid from a moment ago!"

"But my name's Uchiha-"

"Oh, so that's what your last name is. Good. Didn't know that you were from around here, kid. Thought you were some weird foreigner or something." The lady rambled as she recorded Obito's name down as 'Uchiha Pickles'.

"B-but-"

"Would you like to enter the pet tricks competition?"

"Yeah, but my na-" Obito tried again, but the lady hastily gave Obito his nametag.

"You've got your name tag now, so scram. You're holding the line up! Next!"

Unable to protest anymore, Obito sighed in defeat and went through the gate where Kakashi and Rin were waiting. " 'Uchiha Pickles'...great! Now I'm going to put shame on my whole clan." the boy groaned.

Yondaime stepped up next, grinning as he held his frog.

'"I'd like to enter myself into the pet show with my frog, Tama."

"The age limit is 16 years old buddy. You're obviously older than that." The lady frowned.

"But that's not fair! Adults should be able to-"

"Sorry, honey. Rules are rules."

"But…I am 16! I've just had this recent growth spurt and my voice tone just dropped drastically this summer!" Yondaime lied, hoping to convince the un-amused lady.

"Scram, blondie! You're holdin' up the line!"

_To be continued… _

Please please _please_ review. Constructive criticism is fine too.

Notes: (1) ninken means ninja dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this fic is taking a while to update. Hope you enjoy chapter 3.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...believe it. _

Once they were through the entrance gates, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi stood with their pets, waiting for an event to be announced. Rin was trying to coax her hamster, Taro, to come out of his cage to run over a few tricks. Obito was trying to keep his cat from leaping out of his arms. Kakashi was staring at his nametag that they each had to stick on their chest.

"How stupid and sappy can these name tags get?" Kakashi growled. "They say: 'Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I am pleased to meet you'."

"Why I'm pleased to meet you too, Kakashi! My name is Rin." Rin joked, grinning. Un-amused, Kakashi just stared at Rin coldly and turned away.

"Hey, what ever did happen to my fish, Gin?" Obito asked, suddenly remembering his previous pet. "I never saw him when I came back with Pickles!"

Jin-bei let out small burp from his mouth and Kakashi turned to Obito, "Trust me, Obito. Gin is in a better place now."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's the dream of every fish to end up in a dog's stomach." Obito sarcastically retorted.

Interrupting the two, a man suddenly stepped up on a podium with a megaphone held to his mouth and began to speak.

"Attention contestants! We welcome you to Konoha's first annual pet show! We thank all the residents of Konoha who have signed up their special pets for this wonderful event. Our first event is one many of you have signed up for, the pet-tricks competition, will begin in 5 minutes in the large tent behind me. We wish the best of luck to all of our contestants participating in this event! For those looking for other pet activities, there will be a pet-grooming workshop in 10 minutes in the small tent near the entrance. Enjoy the day!"

"Great! Looks like that event we signed up for is coming up real soon. I bet Pickles can beat your dumb dog at tricks, Kakashi!" Obito bragged.

"In your dreams, loser. Like a cat can out-do a dog in tricks. Dogs are built for obedience and are quick and efficient learners, unlike cats." Kakashi smugly replied. "Why don't you do yourself a favour and save yourself from the humiliation. Quit the event before you make a fool out of yourself on stage."

"Like hell I will!" Obito shot back angrily, his loud voice causing his cat to squirm in his arms.

"Come on boys, can't we just stop fighting for today and have fun?" Rin pleaded.

"No!" The two boys replied in unison, rivalry challenges taking over once again.

Rin sighed as she followed to the two fired-up boys into the large tent where many children and adults were sitting on bleachers to watch the show. Among the sitting crowed, Yondaime's bright shock of golden-yellow hair stood out.

"Good luck you guys!" Yondaime called out loudly to his three students, waving his arm and grinning.

"Does he really have to shout at us like that? He's embarrassing us!" Rin sighed.

But on the contrary to what she just said, Obito jumped up and down, shouting and waving back to their sensei. Kakashi eventually silenced the excited Uchiha by knocking Obito on the head with his fist as they approached the side of the stage where they would wait to be called up by the judges.

One of the judges at the judging table stood up and put a megaphone to his mouth, welcoming everyone to the event. He called the first contestant up to the stage, a young boy with his talking parrot.

"Talking parrot? Man, that's gonna be hard to beat!" Obito groaned.

"Giving up already? At least I've got a trick that will break that stupid bird's scores." Kakashi smirked as he eyed the scorecards the judges held up, adding up to an overall score of 8.5.

"No way. Face it, we're both screwed!" Obito replied after seeing the scorecards.

"You are. I'm not." Kakashi corrected.

"And now Rin will show us what her hamster Taro can do! Please step up, Rin!" The judge with his megaphone blared.

"Wish me luck, guys!" Rin smiled, trotting up to the stage as Yondaime cheered very loudly for her, earning some very disgruntled looks from those sitting near him.

"Good luck, Rin! I know you'll be awesome!" Obito shouted out.

Rin gave Obito a scolding "Don't-literally-wish-me-luck-like-that" look as Rin stood at the centre of the stage. Rin placed Taro on the stage and commanded him to do a somersault. The hamster obeyed, somersaulting around in circles and performing various other tricks that Rin taught him for the next few minutes, earning a loud applause and a score of 9.5.

Obito and Yondaime cheered loudly for Rin as Kakashi grumbled and muttered about himself getting a score of 10, winning the competition, stupid rodents, and the like.

The judge raised his megaphone again to announce the next contestant, "And now we have Uchiha Pickles with his cat-" The judge stopped, reading the clipboard carefully before speaking again. "...with his cat 'Pickles'. Please step up to the stage!"

The crowd burst out laughing as Yondaime covered his face in embarrassment.

"Obito, what are you trying to pull?" The blonde-haired man sighed, shaking his head.

Kakashi almost burst out laughing at Obito's name mix-up. But of course Kakashi wouldn't laugh out loud since he thinks that he's too high-and-mighty for that, so he chuckled instead, "Best of luck...Uchiha Pickles!"

At that point, Kakashi couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into fits of snickering, pounding his fist against the side of the tent, his dog barking as though he were laughing too.

Obito glared daggers at his team-mate and the dog. Before Obito could have second thoughts of taking Kakashi's dog and drop-kicking it into the air, he headed up the stairs of the stage with head held high, trying to muster the most proud look that one could muster in front of a crowd pointing and laughing at him.

He stopped at the centre of the stage, waving to the crowd with one arm, and holding his struggling cat, Pickles, with the other. Obito placed Pickles onto the stage. It tried to run off, but Obito quickly grabbed it.

"Stay, Pickles!" Obito commanded. The cat tried to get up and run off again, but Obito forced it back down onto the stage with his hand. "Stay!"

To his surprise, the cat flopped down onto the floor, not attempting escape any longer.

"Good girl, Pickles!" Obito grinned. He turned to smile at the crowd, expecting an applause. There were a few lame claps and Yondaime cheered loudly. "Shut up, blondie!" One kid from the crowd shouted at Yondaime.

Obito stepped back a few feet. "Come here, Pickles!" He commanded. Pickles yawned and lowered her head on her on the stage.

"Stay, Pickles!" Obito ordered. Pickles continued to lie on the ground. "Good girl!" Obito smiled, turning to the un-amused and unconvinced crowd. Obito began to sweat, seeing that he wasn't pleasing the crowd.

Obito took out a small bell he happened to have in his pocket at the time. He threw it off the stage and turned to Pickles. "Go get it, Pickles!" Obito commanded.

"What kind of idiot tries to get a cat to fetch bells?" Kakashi groaned as he shook his head.

"Is that really the best he could think of?" Rin sighed.

A mass of "Boo's" erupted from the crowd as they chucked popcorn, hot dogs, and various other objects at Obito and his cat. A shoe hit Pickles on the head, startling the poor cat and sending her running off the stage.

"No, Pickles! Come back girl! Don't run away!" Obito cried as he ran off the stage and out of the tent after the cat.

The judges held up their scorecards, totalling to a score of 0.5.

"And next up we have Hatake Kakashi with his dog, Jin-bei!" The judge announced. "Please come up to the stage!"

Kakashi walked up to the stage with Jin-bei following at his heels. Kakashi stopped and held up a hand to signal Jin-bei to stop. The audience clapped and Kakashi then cleared his throat, knowing that he had the attention and approval of the audience.

"Jin-bei, speak!" Kakashi commanded.

Jin-bei opened to his mouth, but instead of a bark, a loud burp came from his mouth.

The audience burst out laughing. Kakashi turned a bit red, clearly embarrassed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Kakashi whispered harshly at his dog. He quickly regained his composure however, calming down. "I better use _that_ trick right now if I want to get a good score." Kakashi thought to himself. Once the crowd had calmed down and stopped laughing, Kakashi turned towards his dog to have him perform his ultimate trick.

"Jin-bei, kill!" Kakashi commanded.

Jin-bei ran off the stage snarling and growling as he ran towards the line of contestants standing by the stage.

"Not that trick! Yondaime cried as Jin-bei came trotting back to Kakashi, holding a small, dead, bloody Chihuahua dog in his mouth and dropped it at Kakashi's feet.

"Good boy, Jin-bei! Where did you find that giant rat?"

A large and angry 15-year old boy came from the contestants line up towards Kakashi on the stage, glowering down at the small grey-haired chunin.

"That 'giant rat,' as you called it, was my dog! Your stupid little slobbering mutt killed my dog!" The angry teenager shouted.

"That's sure one ugly little dog." Kakashi mused. "What have you been feeding it?"

"Very funny, shrimp." The angry teenager growled. "Well, what are you gonna do about this? Your stupid dog just killed and tried to eat my dog!"

"Well, it's a dog-eat-dog world. Suck it up, princess." Kakashi calmly replied.

That ended up with Kakashi receiving a black eye, earning disqualification, and getting dragged out of the tent by the judges.

"What do you mean that 'kill' isn't a trick?" Kakashi shouted at the judges. "I worked hard to teach Jin-bei that trick! How many pets have you seen today at the pet show that can kill on command, huh? I bet you're just jealous that you could never teach your pets to be like ninjas!"

Kakashi was then thrown (literally) out of the tent, followed shortly by Jin-bei being chucked out as well, landing on Kakashi's head. Yondaime came running out of the tent with Rin. Obito had returned too, but without Pickles the cat.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Yondaime asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"They ask for a trick and I gave them one, a great one at that, and they disqualify me! What's wrong with those judges? That trick was genius…"

"I don't think they were looking for that kind of trick, Kakashi." Yondaime told his student.

"Maybe they're against pets becoming ninjas like us?" Obito suggested.

Still muttering and grumbling, Kakashi picked up Jin-bei and walked off.

"Hey Obito, what happened to Pickles anyways?" Yondaime asked the now pet-less Uchiha.

_To be continued… _

Review. That's right, you know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. Keep them comin'!_

_Disclaimer: Holy crap, I still don't own Naruto! What a shame._

"Your attention please!" The man with the megaphone blared. "The pet racing contest will commence in five minutes!"

"Hey! We should do that one," Obito exclaimed, "right after I find myself another pet of course!" he added, running off.

"What? Oh-no. I'm afraid to see what he's going to drag off the street next." Rin groaned.

"You do have to feel kind of sorry for him though since he parents won't let him have any pets." Yondaime said sympathetically.

Rin and Yondaime made their way to the pet race, figuring that Obito would find his own way there. A racecourse ran down the grass where a judge sat at a desk, ready to watch and judge, Many young shinobi were waiting with their pets for the race to start, Kakashi among them.

"There's sure a lot of competition here with all the big animals, I see!" Yondaime stated as he approached Kakashi.

"Jin-bei's a nin-ken. He can take them on no problem," Kakashi replied confidently. "It's just a race after all, so he'll do fine."

Yondaime chuckled, wondering how well Kakashi's small dog would do against the large Great Dane dog standing next to them.

Obito came running towards his team, a new creature struggling in his arms this time.

"Welcome back, Obito! We were beginning to wonder when-what the hell?" Yondaime cried as he stopped in mid-sentence, gawking at the pig, yes, a pig, in Obito's arms.

"I found him running away from the butcher shop on the street, so I adopted him before the butcher could find him and kill him!"

"That's not adopting, you idiot. That's stealing." Kakashi told Obito flatly.

Yondaime looked at the new squirming pet in Obito's arms. It definitely wasn't a piglet, but it wasn't very large either.

"Just make you sure don't let go of it until the race starts or until we get a leash for it." Yondaime advised Obito.

"Yes, sir!" Obito replied, trying to make the best salute he could while holding a struggling pig.

"What did you name it?" Rin asked Obito, almost afraid to hear the answer as "Pickles" was a bad enough name already, for a fluffy white female cat.

"I haven't thought of a name yet. I think I'll just call him 'Mr. Oink' for now!"

"I was right. That's even worse than the last pet's name!" Rin groaned.

Kakashi suddenly spotted a green jump suit among the crowd and quickly hid behind Rin.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Rin asked, surprised to see the proud chunin hiding behind her back.

"Whatever you do, don't let him see me or he'll never leave me alone for the rest of the day!" Kakashi whispered harshly.

"Who?" Rin asked, confused.

Jin-bei began to frantically bark as a contestant holding a cat walked past them.

"Hush, Jin-bei!" Kakashi whispered harshly, fearing the dog's barking would bring attention to the two.

"Hey! Isn't that Gai's green jumpsuit over there? Hey Gai! Over here!" Obito shouted out to the green-clad child, waving his arm high in the air.

Kakashi frantically waved his arms at Obito, trying to signal the Uchiha to stop, but it was too late. Gai had heard Obito's shouting and Jin-bei's barking, turned around, teeth flashing blindly in the sunlight, and dashed over to Obito, Rin, and Kakashi.

"Why, if it isn't my eternal and ever-hip rival, Kakashi!" Gai shouted enthusiastically.

"Screw off, Gai. I have no time for silly rivalry competitions." Kakashi growled, coming out from his useless hiding spot from behind Rin.

"Oh! And is that your dog perched up on top of your ever-hairy head?" Gai continued, ignoring Kakashi's less than pleasant greeting. "What's his name? Is he entering the race? And will he be enough to beat my ever-youthful and awesome pet?"

"His name is Jin-bei, and yes he's going to enter the race, and yes, he's going to beat your…" Kakashi paused for a few seconds as he stared down at Gai's pet resting in his hands. "…turtle? You're entering a turtle into the race?" Kakashi finished, looking a little dumbfounded.

"That's right! Momo here shall win this race, brining our score up to 10-11 for me! We stand at 10-10 now!"

"Gai, face it. A turtle can't outrun a dog in a race no matter what," Kakashi told Gai. "It can't outrun any other pet that's being entered in this race for that matter."

"Yes she can!" Gai protested, "My Momo will win this race with her fantastic powers of youth!"

"Yeah right, good luck with that." Kakashi scoffed. "You should have named it Don(1) instead of Momo."

"What do you mean by that?" Gai asked, becoming a little frustrated and confused at the same time.

"Because your turtle's slow and stupid, like you." Kakashi smirked.

"Why you-" Gai shouted, unleashing his full fury as he lunged at Kakashi, tackling him and forcing the chunin onto the ground. The two wrestled in the dirt, one trying to beat the other up.

"Sensei, shouldn't we try to break up the fight?" Rin asked in worry.

"Nah, let them be. They'll solve their problem out themselves."

The judge at the table stood up and put his megaphone to his mouth, "Your attention please! The pet race will begin now! Contestants, please place your pets at the starting line."

Kakashi and Gai quickly stopped fighting, picked up their pets, and placed them at the starting line

"Alright, Mr. Oink! Knock their socks off and show everyone how fast you can run!" Obito told his pet pig as the other ninja got their pets ready to run at the starting line.

"On your mark…get set…go!" The judge shouted, commencing the race. All of the ninja let go of their pets, unleashing the full fury of disaster. About half of the pets took off while a quarter of the other pets remained at the starting line, not knowing what they were supposed to do. The remaining quarter of the pets attacked each other.

"Go Momo, go! Run like the ever persistent and youthful wind!" Gai shouted enthusiastically down at his turtle. The turtle was completely withdrawn within its shell, refusing to go anywhere until the noise of excited shouting ninja children died down.

Jin-bei had ran a few feet when Kakashi released him, but the large Great Dane dog that was standing next to them earlier was racing as well, thus when it saw little Jin-bei take off, the Great Dane charged after the small little dog, chasing Jin-bei across the track, knocking over half of the other racing pets.

Obito's pig seemed to be doing well meanwhile, until it ran off the track completely when it saw a kid who was standing at the sidelines drop a piece of corndog onto the ground. Mr. Oink ran over and began eating his claimed prize.

"No! C'mon Mr. Oink, you can eat later! We have to finish the race and prove that we can beat Kakashi and his stupid little slobbering mutt!" Obito shouted over to his pet. But the pig continued to feast on whatever else edible lay on the ground. Obito groaned as he slapped his forehead in frustration and ran over to his pig, tugging at it to get it back in the race.

Rin was meanwhile cheering on her hamster, Taro, to keep running when suddenly, one of the contestant's cats that didn't start on the start signal darted onto the racetrack and started chasing after Taro.

"Who's cat was that?" Rin shouted angrily befire she frantically chased after the hungry cat and her hamster.

Kakashi and Yondaime were attempting to remove Jin-bei from the large Great Dane's mouth, and Obito was still trying to tug his pig back onto the racecourse to finish the race. All the commotion drove the frightened pets off of the racetrack with their owners chasing after them before any of the pets could reach the finish line.

After some time, Rin finally managed to save Taro from being eaten, and Yondaime and Kakashi saved Jin-bei from a similar fate.

"Stupid cannibal dog, trying to eat my dog!" Kakashi angrily snarled as he brought his fist down upon the large dog's head, sending it running off, whimpering.

"But didn't your dog try to do the same thing to another dog?" Yondaime asked, reminding Kakashi of the trick competition episode from earlier on that day.

"Yeah! Your mutt totally tore that Chihuahua apart!" Obito laughed as he approached the two, holding his struggling pig.

"I told Jin-bei the 'Kill' trick, not the 'Eat another dog' trick," Kakashi retorted. "and he's not a mutt! Jin-bei is a purebred Shiba-inu." he added.

"You don't need to act like such a snob about it! Nobody cares about that purebred crap!" Obito spat.

Rin came running back with her frightened pet hamster in her hands.

"I thought Taro was going to be eaten for sure!" Rin exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, we thought the same with Jin-bei here!" Yondaime laughed as Kakashi glared daggers at him.

"Jin-bei could have easily killed that dog if I ordered him to." Kakashi growled angrily. Yondaime just nodded, saying "Uh-huh, sure." with a sceptical brow raised.

"So who won the race in the end?" Rin asked.

"I don't think anybody's pets actually reached the finish line." Yondaime shrugged.

"And the winner of the race is Momo the turtle, owned by Maito Gai!" The judge suddenly announced into his megaphone.

"What?" Kakashi cried in shock.

"The turtle won the race? Now that's a first!" Yondaime said, shocked as well.

"How can a turtle win a race?" Obito cried in disbelief.

"I knew you could do it, Momo!" Gai cried happily as he picked his turtle up, hopping up and down with joy. He ran up to Kakashi, flashing his painfully shiny white teeth and striking his infamous pose.

"Now you see that a turtle can outrun a dog after all! This brings the score up to 10-11 for me now, Kakashi! The power of youth prevails once again! What do you say to that?" Gai challenged, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you. Now why don't you go get yourself impaled with senbon needles or something." Kakashi replied, muttering.

"Oh! So cold, my eternal rival! So cold!" Gai cried dramatically, looking a little hurt.

"He's just jealous." Obito whispered to Gai.

Rin, and Yondaime just continued to stare at Gai's turtle, unable to believe that it had won the race.

"Attention! The obedience competition and best-groomed pet competition will be taking place in 5 minutes! Contestants, have your pets ready to go!" the announcement speakers blared.

"Alright! Grooming is something that I can win at for sure!" Obito cried with glee, fiery determination showing in his eyes.

"With a pig?" Kakashi questioned. "I don't think so."

"And you think that you can do better?" Obito challenged.

"I never said that. I'm going to the obedience competition." Kakashi replied.

"But Kakashi, your dog has such fluffy fur and it looks really cute! I think he could really have a chance at winning the grooming competi-" Rin told Kakashi, but stopped abruptly as she looked down at Jin-bei. She cringed a little as she saw that the dog's fur was matted, messy, and wet with dog slobber and absolutely reeked of dog breath.

"…But maybe he would do better in obedience though." Rin finished off, smiling nervously.

"Of course he would. He's a nin-ken, so grooming doesn't matter. Obedience and skill are much more important." Kakashi stated. Obito just rolled his eyes as he strolled off to the grooming competition. Rin and Yondaime quickly followed Obito as Kakashi made his way to the obedience competition.

_To be continued…_

(1) Don in Japanese means slow and stupid. (I'm pretty sure it's right but if not, then feel free to harass me.)

Sit. Stay. Review. Good boy, or girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Did you know...that I don't own Naruto?_

Yondaime, Rin, and Obito walked towards a small tent where the pet grooming competition would be held. The three shinobi entered the small tent with their pets in hand. In the tent, three judges sat at a table with their pencils poised at their papers, ready to take notes on the contestants that came in one at a time, each judge observing how nice-looking the pet was. Luckily the line was short and Rin reached the judges table in no time.

Rin stepped up to the desk as one of the judges called out "Next, please!" One of the judges took out a clipboard and pen as Rin approached.

"Your name?" The judge asked.

"Rin"

"And your pet?" The judge asked, trying to see what was inside of the cage.

"Taro."

"Yes, but what is it? It could be an overgrown cockroach for all I know." The judge sighed, obviously tired.

Rin's eyes began to water before she burst, "Why does everybody have to assume that Taro is some overgrown cockroach?" Upset, Rin ran crying from the tent.

"Oh boy," Yondaime groaned, "I'd better go cheer her up. Tell me how it goes, Obito. Good luck!" Yondaime waved as he ran out after Rin.

Obito stepped towards the judges' desk., holding his pet pig

"Your name?" The judge asked.

"Uchiha Obito."

The judge inspected Obito's nametag and frowned. "It says 'Pickles' on your name tag, not Obito."

"But it's all a big mistake!" Obito protested.

"Are you an impostor or an enemy spy?" The judge asked in suspicion.

"No! Of course not!" Obito cried angrily.

"Fine. We'll just record him as Pickles then." The judge told the others, who nodded their heads. "And your pet?"

"A pig. Mr. Oink is his name!" Obito grinned.

The judge stared at Obito and his pet before recording the information down.

"Alright then Mr. Uchiha Pickles. If you could place Mr…'Oink' down on the table here, we'll take a look at him." The judge instructed.

"Oh, that's a bad idea, sir. He gets nervous when I don't-"

"Please put your pig down on the desk!" One of the other judges said firmly.

"Ok, but don't say that I never told you so!" Obito warned, placing Mr. Oink on the table. The judges looked over Mr. Oink for a moment before they gave their critique.

"There's a lot of mud on him. What were you thinking trying to enter him in a contest like this?" One of the judges asked, looking quite appalled with the pig's messy state.

But before Obito could reply, the sound of a loud barking dog outside of the tent interrupted. This startled Obito's pig, sending it running across the table, skidding over the judges' papers, tracking mud and dirt all over them.

"After that pig! It must be caught before it sets more havoc upon this pet show!" One of the judges cried. All three of them ran out of the tent in attempt to catch the pig.

"I hate to tell you that I told you so, but…I TOLD YOU SO!" Obito shouted after the judges as he joined in the chase too.

Yondaime and Rin were drinking some lemonade by a concession stand when Obito's pig came running by, as well as the judges who completely knocked Rin and Yondaime over; pets, lemonade and all.

"This really isn't turning out to be a great day." Rin sighed, dripping in lemonade.

"Wasn't that Obito's pig?" Yondaime questioned out loud. Just then Obito came running by. "Well, that answers my question."

Gai meanwhile was racing his turtle against another kid's mouse when Mr. Oink ran by, knocking into Gai's turtle and sending it flying into the air.

"No! My little Momo!" Gai cried frantically as he ran about in circles, trying to catch his falling pet.

"Hey, watch it! You almost stepped on my mouse!" The mouse's owner shouted at Gai.

Kakashi was just walking out of the tent where the obedience contests was held, bearing a blue ribbon for first prize, Jin-bei trotting proudly beside his master. Gai's turtle fell from the air and straight on Kakashi's head. Yes, we all know that Kakashi does have quite a bit of hair, but a falling turtle is bound to hurt like hell when it hits your head no matter how much hair you have, unless you have an afro, which in that case, it might bounce off. But Kakashi didn't have an afro, so the falling turtle hurt Kakashi's head rather badly.

Kakashi cried out in pain, clutching his throbbing head. Jin-bei went mad, barking and running around Kakashi in circles.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi cried angrily. He looked down to see a quivering turtle shell and Gai was running towards him.

"Gai! If that was you who threw that turtle-"

"It wasn't me, I swear upon my youth! It was your team-mate's pig that knocked Momo up into the air!" Gai said frantically as he pointed at Obito and the judges chasing after the pig, not wanting to get Kakashi pissed-off at him.

Kakashi saw Obito's pig approaching, along with Obito and the judges running after it. Kakashi stood in the way, arms crossed.

"Obito!" Kakashi barked, "I want to have a word with you!" Jin-bei growled and barked at the fast-approaching pig. The pig ran right past Kakashi, running little Jin-bei over. Kakashi gasped as he saw his little dog get trampled, the judges and Obito paying no heed as they ran past. Gai also ran past to get his revenge for Momo being thrown up into the air. Rin and Yondaime had been following behind as well but stopped when they saw Kakashi shaking as he stood over poor little trampled Jin-bei.

"Kakashi. What happened?" Yondaime cried.

"Oh-no! Did Jin-bei get run over? I'm so sorry, Kakashi!" Rin cried, looking quite upset and apologetic.

Kakashi's face darkened as his fists shook more. "That…bastard…" Kakashi growled.

"Rin, maybe we should back away and give him some space." Yondaime advised his student.

"But he needs cheering up!" Rin protested. "We can't just leave poor Kakashi standing there!"

Then Kakashi blew as he turned to Obito's direction.

"OBITO, YOU LITTLE F--KER! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART AND MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Kakashi shouted after Obito in rage, sending Rin stumbling backwards. Many children and parents gasped as they heard the violent threats and the dirty, foul word that escaped from Kakashi's masked mouth. He quickly turned to his run-over dog, "Don't worry, Jin-bei. I will make Obito pay dearly for this."

Kakashi ran after Obito, as Yondaime and Rin stood glued to the spot.

"I…never knew he had that side to him." Rin finally managed to say, trembling.

After hearing Kakashi's death threats, Obito put on a rush of speed that outdid the speed of the judges' running, finally catching up to his pig, Mr. Oink. He lunged, grabbing hold of the squealing and frantic pig as he tackled it to the ground.

"Finally!" Obito sighed. "I finally got you!" Obito grinned as he stood up, holding the squealing pig.

"And I got you!" Came a loud shout. Obito barely had time to look before Kakashi tackled Obito to the ground and put the young trouble-making Uchiha in a headlock with his arm.

"Your stupid piece of pork-chop trampled Jin-bei to death!" Kakashi snarled. "What the hell were you thinking when you let your pig run off like that?"

"I didn't mean to! And it wasn't me who was holding him when he-" Obito tried to explain.

"I'm going to fu-"

"Kakashi, watch your language! There are children here, you know!" Yondaime scolded, pointing to all of the children and the appalled and shocked parents that were watching the scene. Yondaime had body-flickered over to where the two boys were with Rin running behind him, holding a limp Jin-bei in her arms.

"Kakashi! I…can't…breath!…Let me…go, dammit!" Obito choked, still in Kakashi's arm lock.

"Kakashi, let him go before you really do kill him." Yondaime ordered his student calmly.

Kakashi reluctantly released his team-mate and stiffly stood up. Obito, gasping for air, was still was holding Mr. Oink in his arms.

"What were you trying to do, kill me?" Obito gasped.

"Wouldn't have been a bad idea," Kakashi snarled.

"Kakashi, stop being ridiculous! It's time to forgive and forget." Yondaime told the angered silver-haired chuunin.

"Forgive and forget? He just killed my dog!" Kakashi half-shouted. "If that pig killed your pet frog, wouldn't you be angry?"

"Well, yeah. I suppose I would be quite angry, but I wouldn't try to kill Obito. It wasn't exactly Obito's fault that Jin-bei got run over. These things happen and we've got to learn to get over it in a peaceful manner," Yondaime told his student wisely. "Plus, how do you think that boy felt when Jin-bei killed his dog back at the tricks competition tent? Do you think you might know how he might have felt about that now?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he spoke, "You're right, sensei. I suppose it wasn't Obito's fault that Jin-bei got run over," Kakashi agreed, taking a kunai out from the weapon holster on his leg. "It was the pig's fault!" he added in a raised tone of voice.

Yondaime quickly grabbed Kakashi before he could lunge at Obito's pig.

"Kakashi, what did I just talk to you about! Weren't you listening to me?" Yondaime cried.

"That pig killed my dog," Kakashi told him angrily, struggling to get away from his sensei's grasp. "Don't worry, the pig be put to good use. That pig's going to be bacon when I'm through with it!"

"No! Stay away from Mr. Oink, you psycho!" Obito cried, ready to make a run for it with Mr. Oink, but a loud voice crying, "Wait!" broke the chaos.

Rin had finally arrived at the scene, panting, with Kakashi's dog limp in her arms. "Jin-bei's still alive!"

Yondaime let go as Rin approached Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the little dog in Rin's arms and surely enough, it was breathing. Kakashi nodded his thanks to Rin as he carefully scooped Jin-bei into his arms.

"Ha! Now you can't kill me or Mr. Oink anymore!" Obito grinned triumphantly.

"No, I can't and I won't, but you will be paying the vet bill to fix Jin-bei up." Kakashi told Obito, glaring at him.

Obito's joyous expression was immediately wiped clean off his face as he heard what Kakashi had just told him.

"Do you know how much that's gonna cost me? I can't afford that!" Obito cried.

"Relax, I'll help pay for it," Yondaime smiled. "Anyways, the pet show's pretty much over, so how about we head off for some ramen now?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Rin grinned.

"Brilliant, sensei!" Obito cheered, "I'm absolutely starving after all of that fierce competition!"

With that decided, the team walked to the exit gates of the pet show, discussing the day.

"So how badly did your dog do in the obedience competition, Kakashi?" Obito smirked before he laughed as vivid images played in the boy's head about Jin-bei failing miserably at every command Kakashi gave out.

Kakashi held up a blue ribbon for Obito to gawk at. "First prize," Kakashi replied smugly. "Along with that, I got a week off from missions and some coupons for some free Ichiraku Ramen."

"S-so what? That's not a big deal!" Obito scowled and turned away, obviously jealous and muttering on how his pet should've gotten a prize.

"Hold on, I left Taro back there! I've got to go get him!" Rin cried as she quickly turned back to retrieve her hamster, scolding herself on how silly she was to have forgotten Taro. The other three followed close behind to help search. When they got there, they saw Taro's cage door opened. Luckily, Taro was just climbing out.

"Taro, you silly boy, come here!" Rin called as she kneeled down. Taro began to make his way to Rin when a blur of white fluff suddenly leapt at Taro.

"Hey, it's Pickles!" Obito cried, dropping Mr. Oink and running to his previous pet.

Pickles had Taro in her mouth, the little rodent squeaking frantically. Then the cat in a flash bit, chewed, swallowed, and the squeaking was heard no more.

Rin stared at the cat in shock as she just witnessed what had happened to her pet hamster.

"Oh-no, not again…" Yondaime sighed. "Obito, you really need to learn how to control your pets more."

"Way to go, moron." Kakashi scowled.

"Oh-no! I'm really sorry Rin! I'll get you a new hamster, I promise!" Obito cried, holding Pickles who let out a burp right in shaking Rin's face as Obito approached her.

"Rin, are you okay? Is there anything-" Yondaime started, and then it was Rin's turn to blow.

"OBITO, YOU SHIT HEAD! I'M GOING TO MAKE A THROW-RUG OUT OF THAT CAT OF YOURS AND THEN MOUNT ITS UGLY LITTLE HEAD RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR HEAD UP ON MY WALL!" Rin screamed, tackling Obito and his cat.

"Rin, no! Don't beat up Obito!" Yondaime cried, trying to intervene and grabbing hold of the struggling Rin.

"Shut up! He killed Taro and now he's going to pay!" Rin shouted.

"Where has all the sanity gone?" Kakashi sighed.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me today?" Obito wailed, ready to burst into tears.

Various people watched the scene, among them most of the judges, looking upon the scene that lay before their eyes.

"How many booths and tents did that pig of that 'Pickles' kid knock over, damage, or destroy?" Asked one judge.

"Six." Replied another.

"And how many pets did he run over or send flying up into the air?"

"Five at least."

"And that grey haired-kid…didn't his dog kill another dog?"

"Yes. Two to be exact if you count that one dog in the obedience competition that tried to eat that grey-haired kid's small dog before the small dog attacked it."

"And how many other contestants' pets killed or seriously harmed other pets?"

"Eight cases of pets attacking other pets, all resulting in fatal injury or death."

"And now that cat of theirs just killed another pet which adds up to nine cases…and just how many naughty words have been emitted from their mouths today?"

"Too many to count."

"Yeah. This is definitely going to be Konoha's last pet show for a long time." _The End_

So what did you think of that? Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too crazy, too profane, or too OOC for you all. Please give me your reviews, they'll make me very happy. Constructive criticism is good as well, so don't hesitate to submit that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
